Uchiha Change (Rewrite)
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Naruto wasn't born in the hidden leaf, he was born into the waring era in the Uchiha, to non other than Madara. But he and his younger sister, Kushina, was sealed away. It wouldn't until 100 years before they would walk the land again... will they be able to find happiness? Or will they end up like their mother or father? Don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Kushina and Naruto

The Uchiha clan looked at their enemy. The Senju clan, their family's natural enemies, a clan that they have been fighting against for generations.

Madara was glaring at Hashirama, while Izuna glared at Tobirama. Madara's children stood behind him, while it seemed that Madara only loved his brother, it wasn't true since he also loved his son and daughter just as much. It didn't matter that he only saw them half of the year, until two years ago, he would do anything to protect his children.

Kushina and Naruto stood behind their father and uncle. For Naruto this wouldn't be the first time he fought with his father, he started joining major battles two years. While his sister, Kushina, had just turned twelve, so this would be his sister's first major battle. The only thing the fourteen year old boy feared, was his younger sister running into Tobirama or Hashirama or Mito.

Kushina was glaring at them, trying to unnerve her enemy, a skill her mother used on the battle field. However, she knew they weren't unnerved by her. She wasn't known, she was pretty sure that Naruto wasn't known, then again they didn't go around claiming they were Madara's children or telling people their last name. When the battle started, Kushina started to run at the enemy, but something was holding her wrist.

Naruto looked into his little sister's dark grey eyes. He didn't have a good feeling about this battle and he was sure that Kushina didn't either.

"Brother, why did you stop me?" Kushina asked. This was war, battles could be heard around them, and she was surprised that no one had tried to attack them. "We could be killed. I would rather try to defend myself."

"Little sister, something's going to happen," Naruto told her looking around the battle field. His eyes going a bright red, showing his Sharingan. "May we watch each other's back?"

"Of course, brother," Kushina told him. She would gladly fight at her brother's side. The same thing they did when they were with their mother's clan. The Akumu clan fall two years ago and Madara was still in grief about it, so he dealt with the only he knew how, by killing the enemy. It was the reason he didn't go straight for Hashirama and Izuna wasn't fighting Tobirama.

Both children nodded at each other, joining the blood bath. The siblings were able to take down must of their attackers, fighting to guard the others blind spots. When Naruto looked around the field, he saw the three he feared. Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito, since their father and uncle weren't after them, they were free to fight whoever they wanted and sadly, it was them.

"I didn't know Madara had children," Hashirama said looking at the two. They both had Madara's spiky hair. However, the girl's was a bit easier to manage and just looked wavy. "I'm Hashirama Senju, this is my brother Tobirama and my wife Mito and you are?"

"I'm Naruto and this is my sister Kushina," Naruto said looking at the two, while Kushina just looked at them shielding her body with her katana, but she was ready to fight or run, if their father figured what was going on. "You already know our last names, it also seems that Mito knows us as well."

Mito just looked at them, her face blink. She didn't know her cousin's children were still alive. She hadn't seen either of them for two years, since the Akumu clan was attacked. She knew Hina was dead, but she didn't know if her 'nephew or niece' were still alive, since Hina never told her who her husband was.

"Doesn't matter you're both Uchiha," Tobirama spit the word 'Uchiha' like it was poison on his tongue, it might as well be with the way he acted.

Kushina only rolled her eye at Tobirama's statement. Naruto muttered under his breathe about 'assholes, who only saw last names'. "So what if we are?" he hissed getting his weapon out.

"So we fight," Tobirama coldly told him. The white haired male ran towards the two ravens, while Hashirama stayed with Mito, something was brothering his wife, he also wondered just how many children would have to die, before this war would be stopped.

"Hashi, I don't want to kill them," Mito told him, while she watched Kushina dodge a water dragon. She looked at her husband, sorrow in her dark violet eyes. "They're Hina's children. Remember my cousin along with her two children, that's them."

'Water Style- Water Bomb Jutsu' Tobirama shouted as he sent a giant ball was water at them, a small smile on his as he thought he got them.

However Naruto knew water was weak against earth, he looked at Kushina his sister just nodded at him. 'Earth Style- Earth Wall jutsu' a solid dirt wall was soon in front of them.

"Don't worry Mito," Hashirama told her. He had an idea, but he had to make sure both Madara and Izuna was busy, just so they didn't hang this above his head later. Creating eight wooden clones, he sent four at Madara and the other four at Izuna. "Why don't you seal them? That way our grandchildren will be protected."

"We need to keep them busy," Mito said as she started to find a scroll that would hold her family without killing them and a seal to go along with it. "I'm guessing you already got Madara and Izuna, but you need to make sure your brother doesn't kill them."

"Of course," Hashirama told her while running to stop his brother from killing children and then feeling guilty about it later.

Mito could only smile at her husband. Their marriage might been political, to give the Senju and Uzumaki's a tighter bond, but they were still friends. She knew Hashirama love someone else, but she didn't know who.

The fight between the three wasn't going anywhere. Since both Naruto and Kushina had their Sharingan they were able to dodge his attacks. Neither had tried anything, since they both knew they were over their heads and the best thing was to wait for back up.

'Fire Style- Dragon Jutsu' Naruto shouted. Kushina looked at the fire dragon a smile on her face and soon she shouted 'Wind Style- Gale Palm Jutsu'. With Kushina's wind attack powering up Naruto's fire attack, Tobirama jumped out of the way of the attack.

"I tried to warn you," the white haired male muttered while thinking of a plan. He just had to wait for the two to run out of chakra, but Madara and Izuna might come to 'rescue' their family members. Before he could do anything Hashirama put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tobirama, I know you don't like killing children," Hashirama whispered to his brother. While looking at the two raven's both just watched their movements, neither looked like they were about to attack. "Mito will do something, she's only needs five seconds, since I'm sure she's found what she's looking for."

Naruto kept his eye on the two in front of him, while Kushina tried to find their uncle and father, but it seemed both were busy with Hashirama's clones. Naruto didn't like the fact that his aunt was here, he also didn't like the fact that he had to pretend that he didn't know her.

Kushina turned around to see Mito walking towards them, a seal on her back. Sadness was in her eyes, but she wasn't allowed to show that seeing her aunt like this hurt her, no, it would only be used against her.

"Mito, what are you doing?" Tobirama asked the red head as black ink danced around the two Uchiha. Kushina looked at the seal, recognising it from the times Mito had trained her in both Medical Ninjutsu, along with Hina, and Sealing Techniques.

"You're sealing us away?" Kushina asked looking at the seal. Naruto looked at the ink around them, but he wasn't able to move his muscles. Both of them were trained by the Uzumaki clan, however, Kushina had picked up sealing faster than he did, but he was better at Tai and Ninjutsu. "Aren't you, Aunty Mito?"

"Kushina, you kn-"

"Naruto, Mito has put another seal around us," Kushina told him while rolling her eyes. "No one can see or hear us. I'm guessing there's a reason for that."

"Tobirama, that's the reason I'm doing this," Mito told her brother in law. Looking at her beloved niece's grey eyes and the deep black of her strong nephew's. "I don't want my niece and nephew to die in some pointless war!"

"Mito, no matter what mother loved you."

"It sounds like mother to say something like that," Naruto said looking at the three in front of him. "If you're going to give the tail beasts away, be warned."

"Those who hold them will be treated horribly," Kushina said a warning for the future, one that dear old Maiyah had told her. "They'll be seen as the monsters they carry. For their safety of the ones called 'human sacrifice' hide the fact they something sealed in them."

"If something like that happens," Hashirama told them. He only met them three times, but that was to meet Hina Akumu. However, he was able to talk to the two of them once and only once. "They'll be able to see the difference. It's the basics of sealing."

"You have too much faith."

Hashirama only looked at the girl. He hoped that his children's disappearance will show Madara that this war needed to stop and that they needed to sign a peace treaty before both clans were killed off.

"Kushina's right. No matter you'll see," Naruto said. They warned them, he saw how some of the Akumu feared Kushina because she had the ten tails sealed in her. However, that secret was one the Akumu took to the grave. "Don't say you didn't have a warning."

'Seal Technique- Human Seal' Mito said. A white scroll was in front of her, the green silk protecting the paper from the dirt underneath it.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered as both he and Kushina started to disappear. Kushina smiled at her aunt. Both Hashirama and Tobirama didn't know what he meant by that, but before they could think about it, Kushina sighed.

"Don't worry, Aunty, we'll meet again," Kushina said a smile on her face. "After all, Miranda, doesn't have a limit."

When the finally disappeared, Mito looked at the scroll in front of her. Reading 'Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha and Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha'. It felt like her heart broke, Naruto was happy to be sealed away because it out both of them away from the pointless war. Her nephew always called it a 'pointless war' with 'pointless death', he was most likely happy that Kushina wasn't going to die in a meaningless battle.

"Mito, they'll be safe," Hashirama told him wife as the Uchiha left. "You'll see, they won't be in there forever."

"Are sure?" Mito asked.

"There's always going to be someone who has too much curiosity."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Natsumi Uzumaki

Natsumi was able to get the 'forbidden scroll' easily. All she had to do was use her 'sexy jutsu'. She also learned her grandfather was a giant pervert, since he was knocked out by a nose bleed. It was also easy to get around the ANBU, she had to it for her pranks, so she really didn't see the difference.

She was glad that Mizuki had told her about the make-up test, since she wanted to become the Hokage, but first she needed to be a shinobi. While going to the meeting place, she promised herself that she would learn the first one on the list.

When she got to the meeting point, she walked into the cave that was carved into the tree. Opening the scroll, reading the jutsu she wasn't happy.

"Shadow clone Jutsu," she whined throwing her hands in the air, but she promised herself that she was going to the first female Hokage and if not a Hokage, meaning she wasn't allowed to back away from a challenge, not one she set herself.

When Hiruzen finally come about, he could only sigh. His beloved Granddaughter was almost as bad as his old student when it came to being a pervert, but he didn't know why she created that jutsu. He was going to have to get the Jonin, Chuunin and ANBU to try and find her. The person he had hope in finding the cheeky blonde was Iruka.

Natsumi had been practising for about two hours before she had it down. She summoned about three of them, however, she didn't understand why she saw herself when she dismissed them. Since no one had found her, she looked at the rest of scroll.

"Instead of looking at the next one, I'll look at the last," Natsumi said smiling at her idea. The first one would be the reason the scroll was made. "I'll be awesome if I can learn it! Old man I'll have your hat in no time!"

At the end of the scroll was a seal. Natsumi just looked at the bat, ignoring the writing under it saying that no one should unseal it, unless they needed it and a warning saying that 'only one of Uzumaki and Senju blood would be able to unseal it.'

Remembering what Iruka told her about seals in class, she carefully put her chakra into it, since 'curiosity killed the cat' or fox in this case. After a bit of smoke another large scroll was in front of her. She didn't know why someone would seal a scroll, but out of curiosity she went to read it, just too see another seal.

However, this wasn't like the last seal. When Mito sealed them away, after they got back to the Senju's camp, she made sure that it was a blood seal, so no one could kidnap her niece and nephew. Even on her death bed she regretted her decision, more so after seeing how heartbroken Madara was about his missing children and his dead younger brother.

"What's this?" Natsumi asked herself. Careful she put her bleeding hand over it, since her grandfather was Uzumaki, but her grandmother was Senju Natsumi was able to unseal it. "What the?"

When the smoke cleared, she saw too blacked haired children, both were around her age. When she looked at them, she had hoped that this would be the change to make a friend. However, both of them were sleeping, but she thought they were dead until she checked their pulse.

After seeing that they were just sleeping, she looked at them. When she looked at the girl, she didn't know how someone could be that pale, she was about as white as paper and the snow that came in winter. It however, make her black hair look darker than it was, but she could see the blue undertone to it.

The boy was pale, but nowhere near as pale as the girl. In fact he was as pale as Sasuke. She might hate that boy for the way he acted, but even she could attempt that he was god-looking, but even he paled in compression to the boy in front of her. His hair was almost like the fourths, however, it was coal black instead of blonde.

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Iruka asked as the brunette jumped in front of his favourite student. He didn't know why Natsumi stole the scroll, but he was going to find out the reason before he judged her. "Why did you take the scroll? You know it's forbidden."

"I think I was kicked out of class for that lesson," Natsumi told him. She didn't know why he just looked at her, so she continued. "Anyway I was here for the make-up test. Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned a jutsu from this scroll, I can become a Genin and a member of the leaf."

"Natsumi, there isn't a make-up test," Iruka told her. "If there was. I would've told you about it. I want to see you become a member of the leaf, one day one of my comrades. However, Mizuki lied to you."

"Why?"

"That's right I lie," Mizuki said from the branch in front of them, neither Mizuki nor Iruka noticed the sleeping children, ones who were slowly waking from their slumber. "Do you want to know why everyone hates? Even your 'precious Iruka' hates you."

"Mizuki it's against the law for anyone, but the Hokage to tell her!" Iruka shouted at him, while standing in front of the orange wearing twelve year old girl. He couldn't do anything, if he went to attack his old friend, then he might spot an opening to harm his little sister! "I won't let you hurt her! She's Natsumi, one of my favourite students, since she works hurt for the skills she has!"

"Iruka?" Natsumi asked, but before she could continue Mizuki laughed at the scared brunette. "What are you laughing at, bastard?"

"The night the nine-tailed fox attacked. The fourth didn't kill it, no that was just a cover story for the younger generation, but everyone else knows what happened," Mizuki shouted while Iruka tried to cover Natsumi's ears. Both Kushina and Naruto looked at each other, while Kushina quietly went behind the sliver haired men. "You're the nine-tails. Sealed away by the fourth, but no one is going to be tricked by you. Now I'm going to revenge everyone who dead that night!"

Before Mizuki could act, he felt something go through his chest. When he looked behind him, he saw a girl with long black wavy hair. Kushina wasn't happy about what he said to blonde and cursed the fact that the old Maiyah was right.

"What?"

"You must be stupid," Naruto said as he walked in front of the brunette arms crossed over his red armour. "It's the most basic thing in sealing and you couldn't get it right. Blondie here, isn't the fox nor will ever become the fox."

"Who are you?" Iruka asked the two.

Kushina didn't notice the brunette and cursed herself for not being careful. When she looked at their clothing she wondered how long they were sealed, since their clothes were different to her black battle kimono and deep red shush, along with her brothers deep red armour, both had the Uchiha chest proudly painted on the back.

Before anyone was able to say anything, three ANBU turned up. All three of them knew Iruka was able to find the girl, so when they got tired they chose to find Iruka instead, knowing the changes of the blonde girl being with him was high.

"What happened?" Cat asked. A young women with long purple hair, a black haired female wearing a tiger mask looked at the Mizuki's dead body, while the only male with grey hair looked at the girl on the branches.

Kushina jumped next to her brother, wondering what was happening and how what had changed since their 'nap'. Was it safe for to tell anyone your last name? Or not since the person might be the enemy and try to kill you because of it?

Natsumi looked at them stunned. Iruka called her his favourite student and this two strangers had protected her, when they didn't even know her and knew about her 'curse'.

"It's polite to tell someone you own name first," Kushina told Iruka, once he told the ANBU what happened, giving Tiger the scroll, while telling them that he would make sure they went to the Hokage tower. "When asking for others."

"Iruka Umino," Iruka told them while smiling at the two. "Cat, Tiger and Raven will go ahead. I told them I'd take you to the Hokage tower. They'll let me because of Natsumi, but please don't run, I don't think they'd allow to live if you did that."

"I'm Natsumi Uzumaki," Natsumi told them. Her twin ponytails bouncing as she bounced up and down with joy. After all they weren't glaring at her and that made them good in her books. "Can we be friends?"

"So it's safe to say your last name?" Naruto muttered to himself. He was also worried about the blondes mood swing, she was sad a minute ago. Didn't his father say something about that was how Hashirama was, when they were friends? Also Hokage tower?

"Wasn't it always?" Natsumi asked the raven. Making him jump not knowing that said out loud. "Also the Hokage's tower's is in the Leaf Village. Hashirama was the first Hokage."

"Thank you," Naruto said looking at her bright orange jumpsuit. "Anyway, I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha."

Natsumi smiled at him. He did look a bit like Sasuke, besides from the fact that his hair didn't look like a duck's behind.

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha," Kushina said while putting her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. Natsumi looked at her, seeing dark greys eyes set in a doe-like frame. She didn't know how young the girl was, but she thought she looked ten.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina, Naruto." Natsumi said her blue eyes brightening, making both Naruto and Kushina smile slightly.

"We should get going," Iruka told them and they nodded. When he looked at the raven's it was clear that they had no idea how to get to the village, so Natsumi took the lead while he took the rear.

Hiruzen was doing paper work or he was meant to. Instead he kept an eye on Natsumi, he wanted to make sure his granddaughter was okay. He remembered Lady Mito talking about her niece and nephew, while Lord Hashirama would tell him about their last warning.

The two were right in the end. Those who had the tailed beast sealed in them were treated like monsters or weapons. He wished that day never happened or that nobody found out about how Natsumi had the Nine tails sealed in her.

"Come in," he said as he heard the knock on the door. "Iruka, you may leave. I want to talk to Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi alone."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said leaving the three children standing outside the Hokage's door. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama will treat you fairly."

"Please come in," Hiruzen said soon the door opened. The two pre-teens and teen entered letting Hiruzen to get a better look at them.

"Old man Hokage," Natsumi shouted. Hiruzen stood and accepted her hug. It was only fair since she had a rough night, he was planning to tell her, but only when she was sixteen an age he hoped she understood, but someone beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you," he told her, while looking at the Uchiha who were sitting in the chairs in front of his seat. Seating down, he let Natsumi sit on his lap as she hugged him. "It's seems you were right."

"I wish I wasn't," Kushina told him putting her hands in her lap. She was glad Natsumi had two people who accepted her, but then again now she had four. "Sadly, we did try to warn him, but I guess we were, in all fairness, ignored."

"You have a meeting Hokage-sama," a women said as she opened the door. Someone in her late fifties. She looked at Kushina and Naruto, before glaring at Natsumi.

Kushina glared at the women who was glaring at the blonde. "Is there problem wing-bag? Cause I'm sure Natsumi has never done anything to you."

"Know your place child, I'm your elder," she said putting her greying hair behind her ears. "A child like you doesn't understand the world."

She's dead, Naruto thought while looking at his sister. She looked clam, but in reality she was pissed, sadly (for that women anyway) Kushina's temper was as bad as the Uzumaki's.

"Sato. We'll be there, tell the council to wait a second," Hiruzen told her. Sato narrowed her dulling green eyes at the raven before bowing.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

When she left Kushina was glaring at the door. Naruto knew his sister was pissed, she was still mad about what happened in the forest. He didn't want to be the person who annoyed her next, because they would be meeting their maker.

The council was made up of Clan heads and Civilians, Konah was the only village were the civilians were allowed a say in how the village was ran. However, there was good reason for this, since civilians didn't understand what shinobi did or how they worked.

When Hiruzen entered the meeting room, it went quiet. However, he knew the civilian side was glaring at Natsumi, but stopped when they saw a raven female glaring at them, making them see their death. Patting the young girl's head she stopped, purely out of shock.

He was just glad that Danzo was sick, along with his old teammates. So he didn't have to worry about keeping Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto out of the CRA. However, they would be put on the council wither the civilians liked it or not.

"This meeting can now start," Hiruzen said while taking the chair at the front of the table. Naruto and Natsumi took the two chairs to his right, while Kushina went to sit next to Tsume and Shikaku. The two clan heads didn't seem to mind the girl, while Hiashi didn't care that he was sitting next to the black haired boy.

"Hiruzen? Why is that demon with you?" A pink haired women asked. Kushina looked at her and wanted to punch her lights out! Natsumi just looked at the table in front of her, she knew she wasn't well like. "Why is that thing allowed in this room?"

"Have you no respect, whore!" Kushina shouted. This women held herself like she was prettiest person in the room, even though her hair was pink and she had green eyes. However, she was overweight and wearing a pale pink kimono. "That's Hokage-sama to you!"

"Who are you?" Min asked. She was outraged by this girl called her a whore. However Tsume was laughing and didn't brother to even try and hide the fact she was.

"I don't tell my name to sluts."

"Why y-"

"Naruto Akumu Uchiha and Kushina Akumu Uchiha," Hiruzen said cutting Min off. Kushina might not have children, but she acted like she did, an overprotective Mama Bear ready to kill anyone who tried to hurt her babies. Sadly for the civilians it seems Natsumi was starting to fall under that title of 'her child' or 'her baby', even simpler the person she wanted to protect with her life.

"The Uchiha's are almost gone."

"What did they do this time?" Kushina asked the laughing female next to her. Tsume just looked at her and whispered what happened, making Kushina want to hit her head against something… hard.

"Min, I'm talking," Hiruzen told her. Everyone just looked at him, it's been a long time since he shouted to keep a meeting in order. "We were surprised when we found them, but their mother was from the land of darkness and their father didn't know they were born."

"Who's their father?" Hiashi asked. He thought the Uchiha were protective of their blood line, but for someone to go and have children with a women outside their clan was a surprise.

"Fugaku." Hiruzen said. He didn't get to this age by telling the truth, they were somethings you had to lie about. "So since Naruto is older than Sasuke by two years, his now the clan head. While Kushina is the clan head of the Akumu clan and Natsumi the Uzumaki."

"What!" Min yelled. The rest of the civilians were stunned into silence, none of them had spoken since Kushina had showed them what real killing intend was. "Naruto isn't the clan head. That's Sasuke's right as a full blood Uchiha, not some horrible bastard child."

"SHUT UP!" Kushina screamed at the top of lungs. Tsume flinched at the high pitched scream and Kushina quickly said 'sorry', before turning back to look at Min. "It's not up to you, you god damn whore. The HOKAGE is in charge of the village, not you. If he says Naruto is the head of the Uchiha clan, then you'll just have to stuck up, princess."

"I had a clan?" Natsumi asked. Naruto nodded, he sighed and Natsumi knew that Kushina was pissed and she wasn't going to calm down any time soon. Everyone else just looked at the black haired girl, while thinking about the red haired women who shared her name with, Kushina Uzumaki.

"This meeting is over," Hiruzen told everyone. Not wanting to fight when it seemed the Hokage was getting his backbone back. The clan heads were happy about that fact, they just hoped that he would stop the civilians meddling in their affairs, since they weren't allowed to meddle in theirs. "Kushina, thank you for showing this old man how much power they had."

"It's fine Hokage-sama," Kushina told him.

"You can stay at the Uzumaki Compound or the Uchiha," Hiruzen told Kushina or Naruto. "However, Natsumi you only have the Uzumaki."

"They can live with me," Natsumi said while Kushina and Naruto just nodded. They weren't going to stay at the Uchiha compound and leave the blonde by herself.

"Also Naruto, Kushina. It's grandfather and not Hokage-sama," Hiruzen told them, both looked at him with slight surprise. "Since your living with Natsumi, it means you're her siblings and since Natsumi is my granddaughter, in all but blood, that makes you my grandchildren as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Clothes Shopping, Photo ID and Stupid Counsels.

Hiruzen has shown them where the Uzumaki compound was, before leaving he told them about the meeting the next day. Kushina and Naruto only looked at each other, while Natsumi sighed. She was too young for politics, she didn't even know what she was doing!

That was last night, Kushina was always up before the sun. Since she liked having a kitchen in piece, it also left her alone with her thoughts, something that was rare at the Akumu compound and very common at the Uchiha, but habits were habits.

While making breakfast, even to this day no one knew where she got the food and she was keeping it that way. No matter how many times Izuna and Naruto asked. She knew that she and her brother would need new clothes, they looked like walking history. That and Natsumi needed something that wasn't so bright, she had nothing against orange. However the girl needed less of it and in a darker colour.

Besides if she was able to get away from ANBU, if the report was right, in bright orange, then they weren't going to like her much, not when she got the girl in a darker shade. All the trouble that girl could cook up.

Natsumi was looking around, but all she could see where dead bodies. The mountain with the Hokage's heads were broken. When she looked behind her, she saw Kushina with a giant hole in her stomach.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" the Kushina look alike asked. Tilting her head to the right, but she was more focused on the blood that was going on the girl's kimono. "It's already, it's just a bad dream."

Waking up and looking at the girl's grey eyes. She looked at her stomach, there was no hole. In fact, she looked perfectly fine. "It was just a bad dream."

"Remember I'm here if you want to talk," Kushina told her. "On a new note, we're going shopping after some breakfast."

"But why?" Natsumi asked. Then again, it was a change to get new clothes maybe ones for females and not males, she was tired of looking like a barrel. However, this was all the civilians would give her and even then she was overcharged.

"Naruto is wearing old armour and I'm sure people stopped wearing it for a reason. Which was around the start of the thirds time or at the end of the seconds," Kushina told her That's when Natsumi looked at her black kimono, it didn't look like something that could be taken out to battle, but her sister had somehow did… wait, sister? Natsumi thought while looking at her hands. "And I'm wearing a kimono that Akumu wore to battle."

"And what's wrong with that?" Natsumi asked. Kushina only smiled at her, no one could know who her father was. He was a traditor, but she knew her father had a reason for everything he did.

"It's from the wrong time," she told the younger girl. "We're from the past, but the thing is. We don't want anyone to know that we are."

"Oh, so you need to blend in, so no one knows."

"That's it."

"So I'm going to be stuck in black for the rest of my life?" Natsumi asked. Seriously, most shinobi wore black, black and even more black, okay she saw one person with navy, but it still looked black.

"I've known you for one day and I don't want to see without the colour," Kushina told her pointing to the 'horrible' clothes in the corner. "But is for males. It's not build for a growing female, so it'll become an issue in battle."

"Good point," Natsumi said pulling off her blanket, showing Kushina her nightgown. Kushina thanked her training her uncle had given her, or else she would've giggled. Uchiha don't giggle.

"I'll let you get dressed. I need to wake Naruto."

Natsumi could only look at her nightgown and then the door. Maybe Kushina didn't like toads. "Don't hurt him, too much," she yelled to the girl.

"I'll try."

When Natsumi finally found her way to the dining room, she had gotten lost more than once. She saw that Naruto wasn't wearing his armour, but black robes with the Uchiha fan on the back. Looking around the room, she couldn't see Kushina, but she did see the lovely bump on Naruto's head. "Where's Kushina?"

"Kitchen," Naruto told her, while pointing to the chair across from him. Sitting down Natsumi just looked at him, wondering why he wasn't helping. "No one in our family could cook, at least the males, so Kushina makes sure none of us killed ourselves."

"I did make lunch and breakfast, just in case," Kushina said while setting a dish in front of them, she would have to buy a cook book, since she didn't know what recipes they had and it was nice to try something new. "And you know I don't eat anything I don't cook."

"What is it?" Natsumi asked. She only ate ramen and that's because it didn't go out, didn't rot and was the only thing she could buy, so didn't know a lot of other foods.

"Kushina's secret recipe for dumplings," Naruto told her, while Kushina brought out the rest of the food. "Everyone in the family loves Kushina's cooking, both mothers and fathers side."

"It's okay if you don't," Kushina told her. She didn't want the girl to feel pressured into eating something she didn't like. "But I'll be controlling your diet. I don't think you have any height to lose."

"It's really good," Natsumi said while trying one of them. "It's as good as ramen. However, I eat too much of it."

"We'll need energy today," Naruto told her. "So eat three meals a day, to make sure you get the right amount of energy, especially when dealing with this village's council."

"Oh joy," Kushina muttered under breathe, putting some food on her plate. Females needed to eat as much as males, so she would be eating as much as Naruto, that and it's the reason there was enough food to feed a small civilian army. They tired, they really did. "Now I can get a headache from morons. Why must we be surrounded by idiots?"

Once the three were done eating, Naruto led them to a place that the Hokage told them wouldn't overcharge Natsumi. He also gave them some (a lot) of money for food, weapons and clothes. Since both he and Kushina had weapons sealed on their person, they didn't have to worry about it. Sure, they would need to get Natsumi some, but that was one person, who didn't really use them anyway.

"Kushina, the H-"

"Grandfather," Natsumi said walking in the middle of their group. Kushina and Naruto looking like bodyguards.

"Yes, he gave me a place that wouldn't overcharge Natsumi."

"So no one's going to die," Kushina said looking at a sign with a dragon on it. "I'll have to tell the civilians my threat or they can see it first-hand."

"It also means we won't get kicked out, because Kushina killed someone," Naruto said while keeping an eye on his sister. He knew the lengths she would go to protect someone important to her. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Why would she do that?" Natsumi asked while ignoring the people who were glaring at her, she was used to it and didn't blink when she at the treatment the civilians gave her. Kushina on the other hand was giving them the famous 'Uchiha glare'. Naruto only walked to Natsumi's side, that way they had to go through him or his sister to get to the young blonde.

"No one messes with my family. Don't worry Naruto would do the same thing," Kushina told her. It was one of the few things that frightened their mother, the fact that she had a maternal strike a mile long.

"But why?"

"Natsumi, you're our precious sister," Naruto told her. Once someone from the Uchiha, or even the Akumu, became protective of something and someone hurts them… well, they better run since they weren't going to live longer. "Here we are."

"Welcome to Ninja Supplies," a girl said. Her brown hair was styles into twin buns and she was wearing a pink Chinese top and pants. "I'm Tenten. Is there anything you're looking for?"

"Do you have clothes?" Naruto asked. He hated shopping, even if it was for weapons. That was another thing they left to his sister and mum. They seemed to like it, but they would always buy what was needed, while their dad and brother would've just scared everyone in the store.

"We do. There at the back," Tenten told them. When she showed them were the clothes were, Natsumi just looked at the rack of female clothes, it was mainly black, but there was other dark colours, nothing to bright. "Call out if you need any help."

"Thank you Tenten. By the way I'm Natsumi and these are my siblings Kushina and Naruto," Natsumi told Tenten, while looking a plan black shirt.

"Since we're in the female section, we might as well start here," Kushina said while Tenten went to the front of the store. "Now Natsumi, I'm guessing you still want orange?"

"Yes!"

After a two hours, all three of them had an outfit. Naruto and Kushina no longer looked like they walked out of a history presentation. They had asked Tenten if they could change into what they brought and she told them that they could.

Natsumi loved the outfit she and Kushina were wearing. She had a dark orange top with sleeves that went to her elbows and ended just above her belly button. Kushina was able to locate the seal on the top of her back, so no one was going to see it. Kushina had also given her a black sleeveless jacket, which she wore open. On her legs she had black tights and shorts, with a skirt that went to her knees with a dark orange trimming on the slits. She was the one who found the flat grey knee high boots.

Kushina had gotten the same thing, but instead of dark orange the raven went for a dark midnight blue. Both girls had agreed to wear their forehead protector around their waste, not only did it save them some money on not having to buy a belt.

Naruto just let his sister pick his clothes, so he ended up wearing black cargo pants with a short sleeve fist net short and gloves. A dark blue short with a dark grey jacket over it and black shinobi shoes. He wore his forehead protector one his upper right arm.

"Guess we'll have to get our ID's done," Naruto said as they paid for everything. Kushina was able to find at least ten copies of their outfits and then ten different copies of simple training gear, so they wouldn't wear out their clothes.

For weapons they only had to buy Natsumi some, since they had a few sets on them. Kushina looked at the weapons that were on sale and the ones that weren't, they was a slight difference, but it wouldn't matter, not in the hands of a rookie. "We'll be back, Tenten."

"You should meet my teammates sometime. Gai-sensei likes making us run just after sunrise," Tenten told them. She loved it when females took their carrier seriously, while she didn't like the blondes choice in colour, she was just glad that it wasn't the same 'kill-me' shade she was wearing before. Besides, she was sure Lee and Gai would be happy for them to join, however, Neji would just try to put them down.

"Sure," Natsumi told her while Kushina sealed everything they brought. She wasn't going to carry it and she was sure the Hokage wouldn't want shopping bags in the meeting room.

"Natsumi, we have to get out ID's done and I would rather put up with the headache sooner than later, in fact never, but we can't choose that."

"We might see you at the Hokage's Tower, but today's our day off," Tenten told them. It was the only reason she was helping with her father's shop. She was glad that her father was willing to sell to anyone who was a part of the leaf and would take their training seriously. "When you want to join me, just go to the front gate."

"Sorry, Tenten, we have to go," Naruto told her while walking out of the door, Kushina and Natsumi quickly walking after him.

Hiruzen was hoping that the three would show up soon, so he could get the meeting out of the way. Usually it was just him and the academy teachers that would choose the teams, but this year was different, since most of the children who graduated were clan heirs and he thought it was only fair that their parent's had a say in their children's future, but that meant calling all of the counsel.

"Grandfather!" Natsumi yelled as she throw open the door, pulling Hiruzen out of his thoughts, he was glad that his granddaughter was wearing something that wasn't eye burning. "We're here for our photos."

"While you do that, I'll call the counsel," Hiruzen told them while pointing to the man in the corner, they were some of the last Genin to get their photos done. The man was reading a orange book, giggling ever few seconds. Naruto looked at his sisters, but Kushina just pulled her hairbrush out of her seal and started fixing up Natsumi's long pig tails, so Naruto knew his sister was going to fix her high pony tail when she was done with Natsumi's.

"Sir, I'm here for the photo," Naruto said while the man put the book away and pointed to the wooden chair. Looking at the camera, Naruto kept a blank face. Emotions were foolish on missions, but off them they really didn't do much damage, since he still saw their uses.

"My turn," Natsumi said while taking Naruto's spot, while the boy went to help his sister with her stubborn hair. Hiro only looked at the girl, then back at his camera, he didn't care that she was the 'demon' of the village, to him he was just taking a picture of a smiling young girl, not a fox demon.

"My turn," Kushina said. She copied her brother, a mask that hide her emotions. She didn't care what others thought of her, she was here to get a job done not to be liked.

"Natsumi, Naruto, Kushina please follow me," Hiruzen said to the three Genin. The two pre-teens and teen just nodded as they followed him out. They didn't even know what they meeting was about, but they would find out.

"Okay, let's get this meeting in order," Hiruzen said the three new additions went to the same spots as they were last time. Hiruzen could only hope Tsume and Shikaku would stop Kushina from killing anyone. "We're going to talk about the new Genin teams."

"Then why are they here?" Min asked him while pointing to the youngest on the council. Danzo just looked at them, it seemed his teammates were still sick, but the old war hack wasn't. "Aren't they some of the new Genin."

"They're now part of this counsel," Hiruzen told her, while Naruto and Kushina took a deep breath and Natsumi just kept an eye on the boy next to her.

"Since it worked well with my generation. I thought we should have the Ino-Shika-Cho group formation again," Shikaku said they were talking about their children's future, not why the three were here. "It's troublesome, but he'll get over it. Asuma should lead, since he knows how all three of our clans work."

"Team Ten has been chosen," Hiruzen said while writing down the team number, members and Jonin. "Anyone else has any idea?"

"A tracking unit," Tsume said they weren't able to have one in the last year's gradation, but this year they had a Hyuga, Inuzuka and Aburame. "Hinata, Shino and Kiba could make on of Leaf's strongest tracking units."

"Team Eight, now we just need a Jonin," Hiruzen said doing the same thing he did for Team Ten, just with Team Eight, since Gai's team was Team Nine. Before he could pick one from the scroll he had in front of him, Hiashi spoke up.

"Kurenai, she's the only one who can bring Hinata out of her shell," Hiashi said he only made a suggestion and didn't mind if the other ignored it, after all he had the two boys to think about and not just his daughter.

"Kurenai is Team Eights sensei."

"Sasuke-kun should be Kakashi as well as Naruto and Kushina," Min said and this made Hiruzen sigh, that boy was going to have a large head, one that was going to go down once he founds out Naruto was he head of the Uchiha clan and not him. "Just in case we awakens his Sharingan."

"You know, we're right here," Kushina said a blank look on her face, but underneath she was fuming with rage. "And we made a deal with the Hokage. Naruto and I are to be placed with Natsumi. A promise is a promise, so no we're not going to help a boy who has half the village bending backwards for him."

"Why would you want to be with that demon?" Min asked looking at her with wide green eyes. She didn't understand her line of think, Sasuke was an Uchiha. Both Kushina and Naruto were Uchiha, wouldn't they want to help the last of their family? "There's only three Uchiha left in the village, so why wouldn't you want to help your family. Your half-brother?"

"My reasons are my own."

"I see your quiet loyal to her," Danzo said looking at her with his one eye, but she sensed that there was something off about him. Naruto also caught and both promised to be on their guard about it. "But what is your loyalty to the village?"

"We'll stay in the village as long as Natsumi does," Naruto said pointing to the blonde. "At the moment, she's the only person we know."

"We've been in the village for a day. It would be weird to have strong loyalties to place one hasn't been very long," Kushina told the older male. "The reason we have loyalties to Natsumi is that we owe her a great debt."

"Why do you owe the fox a debt?" Min asked when she realised her mistake, she covered her mouth. All the cilivians were looking at her with worry, while the clan heads didn't care.

"Look at her, is she as a tall as a mountain?" Naruto asked while Kushina fixed the top of her boots, trying to claim herself down. It was a meeting, so it would do her no good to act like a child.

"No."

"Does she have nine tails?"

"No."

"She looks pretty human to me."

"That's because the fox is trying to trick us!"

"If she was then you'd be dead," Kushina said while standing back up, her hands behind her back. "If she was the fox. Then you would be dead. The fox is a mass of hatred and it would hurt its pride to let itself be attacked and even if it did take over Natsumi's body when she was born, you'd still be dead."

"You seem to know something we don't," Danzo said while keeping an eye on her. Kushina knew that he should never know who she is or who her father was, it was bad enough that he knew that she was an Uchiha.

"The Land of Darkness simply has better information on sealing and the tailed beast then you do," Kushina told him, the land of darkness did have a lot on sealed and on the tailed beast and she had the scrolls, she just wasn't going to give it to the man. "There passed down through the female in the Akumu clan, so no, I won't be giving them to you."

"The person who did the seal must have been bad," Naruto said keeping an eye on Natsumi, the girl hadn't said anything and was just smiling. "I don't know who did it, but whoever it was couldn't have been a seals master." After all why would anyone doubt his work, if he was, Naruto thought.

"No, he was a seals master," Min shouted her face going slightly red. How they suggest the forth was weak, they didn't know him or what he did.

"Then he should be able to keep the demon at bay then," Kushina said making everyone jump, since they thought the girl wasn't going to say anything.

That made most of the civilians think over their actions, they didn't think calling Natsumi a 'demon' was doubting the fourths work.

"We might as well test numbers with Team Seven," Hiruzen said while looking at them in the eye. "Team Seven will be led by Kakashi with Natsumi, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Team Placements

Natsumi wasn't looking forward to going to the academy, since she was going to be on the Teme's team and the pink haired harpy. The only good thing was the fact, she was with Kushina and Naruto.

The only thing she could hope for was for her grandfather to see that large numbers didn't work. Splitting them up into two different teams. Leaving her with Kushina and Naruto, Sakura could have Sasuke.

Besides, both had told her that they had no problem with leaving. She was the only link they had to the village. Naruto had told her that life as a 'Missing Nin' was almost the same as how they grew up, just without any backup.

Natsumi was glad that Kushina got gotten rid of her jumpsuits, they were for boys anyway and made her stand out. That's why she used to like them, but now, she didn't need to try and get attention by acting like an idiot, now, she had family.

"Naruto, Natsumi. Breakfast!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen. Natsumi only smiled as she heard her sister's voice. Naruto wasn't joking that she was protective of the space, since she was pushed what when she told the raven, that she only knew how to cook ramen.

"Coming Kushina," Naruto and Natsumi yelled at the same time, walking to the kitchen. After they had gotten out of the meeting, they had to stop her from killing a man, since he thought he could get away with hitting Natsumi over the head with a broom.

He's still alive, but Kushina did make him live his fears for the next three hours.

Natsumi had to show the two were the academy was. The two were new to the village and Natsumi hadn't been able to show them where everything was, yet.

"Iruka-sensei," Natsumi said as she entered the room. He just looked at his 'little sister' and then the two behind her. So that's why they were on the role, well they did stop a traditor.

Kushina was watching the others, she knew they weren't going to live long, not if they didn't learn to pay more attention to their surroundings.

"Hello Natsumi, Naruto, Kushina," Iruka said a smile on his face. "I'm glad that the Hokage let you two stay. Still can't believe I fall for Mizuki's trap."

"It's okay Iruka," Natsumi told him a smile on her face, as her blonde ponytails bounced with her. "After all I'm a Genin and that's all that matters. And you're not hurt."

"Class," he said. He knew that they were going to ignore him, they did for the last four years, so would they stop now? Taking a deep breathe as he used his 'big head no jutsu' to shout 'shut up brats'.

"Who are the new kid? And why is dead last here?" a blonde girl asked. She was wearing a purple top and skirt. She had bandages around her torso and legs. Her pale blue eyes narrowed at them, or eye, since her fringe was covering one of them.

"Natsumi's test were tempered with, so we have her another one," Iruka told them, she was still the dead last, so no could argued him. Turning to face the two ravens, he asked. "Do you want to, or should I?"

"Full names?" Kushina asked. He had her respect, since not many saw Natsumi as Natsumi, not many believed her either, but he did and for that he had some of her respect.

"Yes," Iruka told her.

Naruto only nodded his head while walking to the middle of the stage, in front of Iruka's desk. "I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki."

This made the class pause. Uchiha? Sasuke thought looking at the boy in the front of the class. He was the last Uchiha.

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki," Kushina said keeping an eye on their two 'teammates', both of them looking at them with shock. Almost everyone jumped in their seats, since she was next to her brother, when a second ago she was next to the dead last.

"I'm the only Uchiha here," a boy with black hair and eyes said. Most of the girls nodded, glaring at them. "Explain yourself."

"Naruto, brother, I think we've meet the great 'Sasuke'," Kushina chuckled darkly, her eyes going red with her Sharingan. Looking at him with smile, she said. "More like the mighty duck butt. Oh, dear my, did I hurt the villager's baby's feelings."

"Don't say that to Sasuke-Kun," a pink haired girl shouted, while Sasuke just looked at her with shock, he didn't have his Sharingan and this girl already had hers?

"Sakura, right?" she said when the pink haired girl nodded, she continued. "I'll tell you the same thing I told your slut of a mother. I won't bow down to the 'last Uchiha' and you know why? Because the title never existed."

Both Sasuke and Sakura just looked at her, Kushina only smiled as she let her Sharingan fade back into her dark grey eyes.

Iruka on the other hand, was just glad someone out that brat in place. Seriously, everything was just handed to him and he never had to work for it. While his poor sister was holding back the nine tails and got treated like trash, because of it.

"Kushina. I don't think Sakura's parents will like you mentally scaring their daughter."

"Then why is she here?"

"Why don't you take a seat?" he asked. He knew why Kushina did what she did, he couldn't be happy if someone was questioning his family either.

Natsumi was happy, well happier that she knew her older siblings didn't like Sasuke, but because of his own mouth, they hated him. Clan or not, it didn't matter so much these days, not as much as it did when Kushina and Naruto were growing up.

That and someone else thought his hair looked like a duck butt. Sitting in the back row, they just ignored the fact that Sasuke was glaring at them, along with most of the females in the class.

"That was one risky move you pulled there," a boy in front of them said, leaning on the back of his chair. "Names Kiba and this Akumaru."

Naruto only rolled his eyes at the boy. He had last was smarter than most of the kids in this room, grey jacket and black pants, not like the bright pink Sakura was wearing.

"Hinata," the girl next to his said. Kushina looked at her and spotted the girl's lavender eyes, she was part of the Hyuga clan, then why was she acting shy? She remembered running into a branch member when she was ten years old.

She killed him, because he wouldn't shut up. Telling about her 'fate' and 'destiny', until she snapped and told him who her Dad was and killed him. They never did find his body, not that they cared, after all he was around fourteen.

"Shino."

Naruto turned his head to look at the head next to Hinata. His face was mostly covered, but that was his clan for you. Both ravens just nodded before looking at the teacher, who was reading out the teams, they didn't need to listen, since they already knew who they were with.

"Team Seven Naruto, Kushina, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke," Iruka said. Sakura didn't know if she was happy about being Sasuke, or annoyed for being with the other three. "Team Eight Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Team Nine is still active, so Team Ten is Shikamaru, Ino and Choji."

"Why do Sasuke and I have to be with Dead-last and the Wanna-be Uchiha's?" Sakura shouted pointing at them. Natsumi just looked at her, while Kushina got up from her chair and walked over to the girl.

"So you want to see my Sharingan again?" she asked looking her in the eye. Sakura couldn't say anything, since the raven was using KI (Killing Intent) to make her shut up. "Want me to show you a Genjutsu? But then again, I don't feel like wasting my time on the real dead last. You think you're so smart, don't ya. I knew six year old who could kill you without breaking a sweat. So don't talk like your 'all that', not until you have the skills to back it up."

"I'm not d-"

"Really. Then why do you look like you're ready to wet yourself?"

"Everyone go out for lunch," Iruka told them. No one needed to be told twice, running out of the room like hell hounds were nipping out their feet. Naruto just pulled Natsumi out of them room, telling her that Kushina just needed some time to cool down. She had handed him the scroll that had their lunches, as soon as the harpy opened her mouth.

"Sorry about that Kushina," Iruka told her. He was going through papers, that and eating. Even though he lived by himself for twelve years, he wasn't good at cooking, besides the basics.

"What are you eating?" Kushina asked looking at his bento of rice and nothing else. If he wanted to have energy to deal with any class, he needed to eat more then that.

"Rice."

"And that's it?"

"I can't cook."

"Don't you check on orphans? Or teach them, anything?"

"No," Iruka told her. He would try to check on the ones in his class, since he knew what they felt, since he was in their position. He wasn't able to check up on a lot of them, since too many children were left orphaned from the Kyuubi attack. "Most come into the academy. Most of them do live until old age, but some become famous, like Jiraiya and the fourth."

"Here," Kushina said while handing him one of her left over bento's. She loved cooking, since to her it was a stress reliever. A way to deal with the killing. "I make too much and if you seal it, it can last forever."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It's been three hours, since the end of lunch and Team Seven were the only ones left in the class room.

"I swear to Kami, if Kakashi doesn't get his butt here soon. I'm going make him stay in the hospital for the next month," Kushina muttered to herself as she looked out the window. Naruto was showing Natsumi one of his books, since the girl was almost stunned in her education and couldn't read.

Sakura stopped asking Sasuke out on a date, to glare at the girl. But then went back to asking him a second later.

"For Kami's sake, slut, he said no," Naruto yelled at her. Kushina only smiled at him, he was must be sick of it, since Naruto rarely lost his temper, while for her it was as common for to lose it as an Uzumaki was to loss theirs. "So you either shut up now, or I'll let Kushina show you why the Akumu clan are better than the Uchiha, when it comes to Genjutsu."

"That does it," Natsumi said both she and Kushina (she was bored) started to set up a trap, Naruto just looked at them and went to help. He hated people who were late, so he had a feeling that he and his sensei weren't going to get along.

When the door opened and a man with grey hair walked in, everything (Natsumi could get her hands on) was thrown at him such as books, old ramen (both Kushina and Naruto didn't want to know where she got that) and paint balls. He was able to dodge most of it, but then bats were flying from the roof, but they weren't normal bats.

Naruto had found the summoning contract for bats when he was nine. So they were about three to six times the normal size of bats. That and they were more deadly, since some of them looked like fruit bats, but didn't like fruit, but blood.

Soon wires surrounded him and dragged him off the ground, where more paint was thrown at him, while Sakura and Sasuke just looked at him with shock. Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina smiled at how well their trap worked, in fact Naruto wrote it in, just in case they had to use it later, just replacing items and it would be deadly.

"I hate you," he told them. He didn't know who did it, since three of them were Uchiha and Sasuke's mother was the only known Uchiha who had pulled pranks, how Kushina was able to do it, he didn't know.

"I hate you too," Kushina and Naruto told him. Naruto might be two years older, but that didn't mean he didn't it when someone did something. Or that he couldn't act as childish as his sister.

"Why's that?"

"You're three hours late," Naruto told him, Kushina was already planning to make his favourite for dinner, since he rarely lost his temper. "Anything can happen in a few seconds, but everything can happen in three hours."

"Meet me on the roof," he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He didn't know how he feel for a Genin's trap, but they might not have been the ones who set it up.

"Let's go to the roof," Natsumi said while smiling at her brother and sister. Naruto just nodded and took both her and Kushina's arms and disappeared. Sasuke just sighed while quickly jumping out the window, his sensei might have been caught by Genin, but they were Uchiha.

Kakashi was reading his book, when the last two arrived. The first three were reading something as well. He still wondered why he had three students from the same clan, since it was rare to have two from the same clan, but know the board they might just want them to teach Sasuke, while trying to make Kushina and Sasuke like each other, so that the Uchiha bloodline would continue.

The five 'Genin' sat in front of their new sensei, from the left it went Natsumi, Kushina, Sasuke, Naruto and then Sakura. Sasuke tried to put as much distance between himself and Sakura, along with Natsumi, one person between each.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi asked. Usually they asked him to do it first, since he was usually the unknown element, but it looked like this time they had at least two other unknown elements, even to him. Since their files didn't say much about them and they didn't so to the academy.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked putting up her hand. She was loved by teachers, so she didn't see how he would be any different.

"Sakura, why the hell are you putting your hand up?" Kushina snapped at the girl. In a battle field situation, she would've been killed. Not even when they were training did they put their hands up, they were told to shut up and learn.

"That's what your meant to do in class," Sakura yelled at her. When you wanted to ask a question you put your hand up, when you wanted to leave the classroom, you put your hand up and asked. She was a good girl, unlike Natsumi who would just leave in the middle of a lecture.

"We're not in a classroom," Kushina told her. She hated this girl, hated, hated, hated. "Last time I checked, you can't put your hand up and ask the enemy a question. Start acting like a shinobi or die."

"I want to know your dislikes, likes, hobbies and goals," Kakashi told her. He still couldn't believe that a twelve year didn't know how to introduce herself. His other students would say their name and he would ask them questions afterwards. She hadn't done that much, or ask him to do it first.

"You're the unknown element," Natsumi said. She wasn't going to given more information than he was. That's what Naruto told her, information for information. "To me anyway, so why don't you go first."

"Sure. My names Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes, most of my hobbies are too mature for you and I had a dream last night," Kakashi told them, putting his book back into his weapon pouch, that was on the back of his standard Jonin uniform.

"All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered, Natsumi nodded. Kushina and Naruto were getting sick of her, fast. She thought she was cute, but they thought she was acting like a child. Sasuke didn't listen to her, since he didn't like fan girls and Sakura was on of his biggest fan girls.

"We'll start from the left and go to the right. So blondie first," Kakashi said pointing at Natsumi. Said girl glared at him. He could see both his sensei and his girlfriend, so she was going to be scary when she was older.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I have more likes than dislikes, I have many hobbies and I was sleeping in class about fifty minutes go," Natsumi told him and he glared at her, and she returned it, along with Kushina and Naruto.

"Next."

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki. I'm not telling you my likes or dislikes. My hobbies are private and I haven't been here long enough to have a dream," Kushina said a smug smile on her face, as Sakura muttered about only learning her name. Both she and Naruto lived in a era where telling someone your last name was asking for it, let alone anything else.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There a lot of things I dislike and not many that I like. I don't have a dream, but I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man," Sasuke said covering his face with his hands.

His more messed up then my father, Kushina and Naruto thought looking at the others. They didn't want to know what Sakura was thinking, but she was likely thought he was cool. If Sasuke thought that either Kushina or Natsumi was helping (not being fan girls) then he was going to fear them, in the end.

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki. I'm pretty natural on things, my hobbies I like to keep to myself and I like Kushina, I haven't been here long enough to have a dream," Naruto said as he yawned. Now that he was clan head, he had a look after Sasuke along with doing any paperwork that boy had to do.

"Now the last one," Kakashi said while covering his ears. If she was anything like her mother, even that wasn't going to be enough. It looked like he wasn't the only with that idea, since Natsumi, Kushina, Naruto and Sasuke had their hands over their ears.

"My name is Sakura Haruno the thing I like it, well the person I life is..." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke and went pink. "And my dream for the future is..." the pink haired looked at youngest Uchiha, who was now trying to hide between Kushina and Natsumi, while going red thinking about her marrying her 'true love'. "Oh yeah! I dislike Ino-pig, Natsumi and Kushina and my hobby is..." she looked at Sasuke again, making everyone else on Team Seven pity him.

"Sasuke I pity you," Kushina told him as she patted the boys back. Both she had Natsumi were moving to block the boy from Sakura's view. Not that Sakura knew what they were doing.

"What's that meant to mean?" Sakura yelled at them. She wasn't that bad, she just wanted her 'true love' to see that she was his perfect wife.

"Tomorrow we're going to start our duties," Kakashi told them, he was hoping not to break up a fight. He was sure that if it come to one, Sakura would loss. It was two against one, even three or four against the pink haired girl.

"What is it?" Sakura asked forgetting her fight with Kushina, paying attention to her teacher, like a good little girl.

"Natsumi, don't be like her," Kushina whispered to the blonde. She could tell that being on the same team with Sakura was going to get on her last nerve.

"Survival training."

"Why is our first duty training, didn't we do enough at the Academy?" Sakura asked causing Kakashi to look at her. Kushina and Naruto didn't know what the Academy 'training' was like, but they knew that one could never stop training their body and mind.

Kakashi just laughed, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy, while Naruto and Kushina had their hands on their swords, something they had on their lower back. "Out of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This test has a failure rate of 66.66%"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with big eyes. Natsumi was looking at Naruto and Kushina, while said two were wondering what was wrong with the sentence that had left his mouth. Only nine? Then did the Leaf have so many shinobi?

"Come tomorrow to Training Ground Seven, and skip breakfast," Kakashi told them, handing them a piece of paper. "You'll only throw up."

When he left. Sakura was looking at her piece of paper with fire in her heart. She wasn't going to be sent back, she had to stay with Sasuke. She had to.

Sasuke only wanted to kill that man. No one was going to hold him down. Naruto wondered what was wrong with his teammates. His platoon was better then this, along with Kushina's. Kushina was just planning dinner, along with lunch.

Natsumi thought she had seen him before. After all, his hair reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on who.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Bell Test

Kushina had a habit of waking up at the same time, everyday. She thought it was her family, they always woke up early, but then she knew the real reason. It was to keep her damn Uncle out of the kitchen. That was her domain, where she forgot about those she killed, and if he blow it up on her one more time, then he better start praying, because she was going to hurt him.

"Natsumi, Naruto breakfast," Kushina shouted. She didn't care if that lazy Jonin told them not to eat, it was stupid to go into battle without food. That's how she lost her older brother, Naruto's twin. Kenji never really had a chance.

"Sensei told us not to eat." Natsumi yawned as she sat down at the table. She knew she was going to eat, no matter what Kakashi told her. Kushina had more battle experience then her other two 'team mates', so she had to be right.

"You're not going down the same path as my brother. So eat," Kushina said putting breakfast on the table. She almost killed someone when Natsumi told her, that she never ate anything other then ramen. It was like at home, both Madara and Izuna would ask her how she had gotten enough food for them, but she was tight lipped about it. It was her secret and she wasn't going to tell anyone. "I love you, but don't try to out stubborn a Uchiha, or an Akumu. Anyone else you can win with, Uzumaki are the third most stubborn clan on this land."

"Wait, Naruto doesn't eat?"

"Don't worry Natsumi, I eat. She makes sure I do, she meant my twin, Kenji," Naruto said sitting in his normal sit. "By the time the two had fought, Kenji hadn't slept or ate for three days, he was easy kill for the Senju boy."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Natsumi didn't know what to think. She didn't know that they had family, family that they had lost. She never had anyone to lose, but she did and she didn't want to lose them. She didn't want to be left alone, not again. Not after twelve years of being by herself.

"It's fine Natsumi, I also had a twin sister," Kushina said. Twins just ran in her mother family, Miyuki was the reason she wanted to help Natsumi. They had the same sunny personality, even the hardships. "Miyuki was like you, always smiling. Out of Naruto and I, she looked more like Naruto."

"We better eat. Don't want to be late," Naruto said. Both girls nodded and sat down, during breakfast Natsumi had asked Kushina and Naruto about their childhoods. They were more then happy to tell her, like the time Kushina had fallen into the river.

Natsumi had to laugh. Kushina had less control over her temper then Naruto did. She also loved pranks as much as she did. Naruto had more control over his emotions, on missions anyway. He believed that one couldn't completely abandoned their emotions.

"I think this is going to be a habit," Kushina muttered. She was bored enough to brush out Natsumi's messy ponytail, brushing it and carefully putting it up. "If it is? What should we do?"

Naruto just glared at the forest, Kakashi was even in the area. He hated it when people were late, unless they had a good reason. He also had a feeling that Kakashi didn't have one. "Natsumi, Kushina repeat?"

"Repeat?" Sakura asked. She had given up on asking Sasuke on a date. Sasuke didn't care what the others did, just as long as Sakura left him the hell alone.

"Sorry useless people don't get told," Kushina said she didn't care if she hurt the girl's feelings, she had to open her eyes. She wasn't going to have the girl's blood on her hands, she was still young and could learn.

"Let's go." He had warned him, he really had. After all anything can happen in a second, but everything can happen in three hours. Especially when you left an Uzumaki alone for too long, then the whole world could come to crushing on their heads.

"Of course." Kushina knew her brother was pissed, as far as she could see it, there were three options. One, Kakashi got pranked every morning, two he started to come on time or three they themselves trained for three hours and came 'late' themselves.

"Okay, let's do it," Natsumi said running after her 'older brother'. Naruto was the oldest on the team, to the other three he was the second oldest. So she knew it was going to be fun. Besides in the seal, they didn't just look at the white space in front of them, they did train. As much as they could, they knew how to fight each other, but that was about it.

It had been two hours, since Sasuke and Sakura watched the other walk into the forest. They didn't know what they had planned, but Sasuke knew that he would have to take it to his advance. If it was useful, it should be. After all, two of them were Uchiha. He wasn't by himself anymore.

Natsumi and Kushina had teamed up. Naruto didn't argue with it, after all he didn't want the two to see what he could do when he was angry, plus they could make some random and frightening traps together.

He could make ones that were harder to see, he'd leave the larger traps to Natsumi who looked to be better at them then he was. Plus, if they had a mix, then he won't see some of them coming, then he could see the danger of pissing of an Uzumaki and an Akumu.

Natsumi might not be strong, but she had the two of them willing to protect her. While neither he nor Kushina could stand the brat, he was part of their clan. So Sasuke would be protected, not Sakura neither of them were going to help Sakura.

"Naruto, Kakashi should be here in about ten minutes," Kushina told him. Both she and Natsumi had smiled on their faces. Kushina had started to teach Natsumi the tree walking exercise, which was how she found out that her sister learned by doing. "Also, Natsumi almost has the tree walking exercise down pat."

"Well done, Natsumi," Naruto said smiling at the young girl. He was proud of her, no matter how simple said exercise was. The larger ones chakra, the harder it was. Which was way, both he and Kushina had trouble with it.

"Shouldn't we tell Sakura and Sasuke about the traps?" Natsumi asked, she didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but then again, the traps were harmless. Naruto would know where they were, since Kushina would spike her chakra when she made one. But a the same time, she would do it when they had a 'fake trap'.

"We should," Naruto said. The three nodded and ran back to their meeting point, Kakashi wasn't there, nor was he in hearing range, unless Sakura screamed and then he was. Naruto and Natsumi pulled Sasuke away from Sakura, Kushina would tell Sakura.

"What are they doing?" Sakura yelled at the raven. She wanted to spend time with her 'Sasuke-kun' but those two took him away from her.

"I was going to warn you. But you can find out for yourself," Kushina told her rolling her eyes. She was going to learn, soon enough.

"Warn me about what?" Sakura asked. She knew that the three were already shinobi, after all, her Mum was complaining last night about them being on counsel. So should that mean, she should listen to them? She didn't want a clan hating her family, maybe, just maybe she might be able to be friend's with them. "What are you warning me about?"

"Traps."

"You're late!" Sakura screamed at their brightly coloured sensei. Kakashi's uniform was a bright orange (Kushina agreed with Natsumi on the colour) and it was done, while he was wearing it, so his skin was the same colour.

Sakura only looked at his neon green hair. It looked like Kakashi didn't notice the change in coloour. No one wanted to tell them, since they wanted to see his reaction for themselves. To all five genin he looked like a walking carrot. Kushina guessed that he had walked into their traps, so to Kakashi he looked normal. Kushina loved Akumu Genjutsu, she also loved the fact that only she and Naruto knew about them.

"Good morning," Kakashi said as he waved at them. All three Uchihas glared at him, while Natsumi almost screamed with Sakura, but seeing the bright colours stopped her. "I saw a black cat and had to take the long route."

"Sure you did," Kushina said while rolling her eyes. Sakura had to agree with the girl, that was one the weakest excuses she had ever heard.

"It's set for noon," Kakashi said as he put a timer on the wooden pole. The five genin only looked at him, while he showed them four balls. "Four of you will pass, the one who doesn't get a bell with be tied to a post, and we'll eat in front of them."

Natsumi only smiled at her sister, while Sakura's and Sasuke's stomachs growled. She was now glad that her sister was a mother hen.

"Never thought I'd say this," Natsumi giggled looking a the two, but she would've done the same think if Kushina didn't make her eat, but they didn't need to know that. "You're silly."

"You only need to get one bell, so one of you will fail," Kakashi said a smile on his face. He loved doing this, but no one had ever passed his test. "So one of you will be sent back to the academy."

"Or going their for the first time," Sakura muttered glaring at the Akumu siblings. She hated the fact that they didn't have to go to the academy, just because they were already shinobi from another country. She wanted to make sure one of them got sent back, even if she had to deal with Natsumi, at least she knew the girl.

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais," Kakashi said. He was sure he'd be able to dodge them, after all he had gotten the academy reports on Sakura, Sasuke and Natsumi, while the Hokage had given him reports on Kushina and Naruto. "You won't succeed unless you came at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensei you'll be in danger," Sakura told him. She didn't want her teacher to be hurt or killed, she didn't want anyone from the leaf to be hurt or killed.

"Silly, his was an ANBU captain," Natsumi told the pink haired girl. She knew she had seen him somewhere, he was one of her guards. "Even then his a Jonin, we've just finished the academy."

"Well at least I know your going to be taking me seriously," Kakashi muttered, both Sasuke and Sakura didn't believe he was part of ANBU. "Begin."

Sasuke and Sakura went off to hide, while Natsumi made three clones, making two of them look like Naruto and Kushina, sure she couldn't hide her chakra, but she can make it harder to trace, by making four more and telling them to hide. After all, where she was Kushina and Naruto were more likely to be with her.

"Something's wrong about this test," Kushina said making Natsumi and Naruto look at her, Naruto sighed and nodded. Something was wrong with this test.

"What could be wrong with this test?" Natsumi asked. It wasn't like he had a test, in their test. That would be silly, since team work only came from trust, which came from spending time together. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, Natsumi, we just knew Hashirama," Naruto told her. He knew what the man was like, sure Madara never had anything nice to say about him, but he knew the man would've wanted people to work together.

"He always did talk abut peace. If it was build on his vision, then this test is about team work," Kushina added. "He knew our father. Was friend's with him at one point, but he was also married to our aunt."

Sakura ran in the direction Sasuke was going. She didn't want their sensei to get him, what if what Kushina and Naruto told them was true. She kept running and soon she was surrounded by leaves, causing her to stop and enter a daze.

"What was that? What's going on?" Sakura asked looking around the clearing. She didn't know where the leaves had come from, Kakashi wasn't in the area. Or least she hoped he wasn't.

"Sakura, Sakura," a voice behind her said. The pinkette knew that voice and she knew it well, turning around to face her 'true love'.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura... Help me," 'Sasuke' said leaning against a tree, his whole body was covered in swords and other weapons. Sakura didn't know what think, how could she help him, he was meant to save her. She wasn't strong enough to protect him. But he didn't need her to protect him.

"I think she fall for it," Natsumi said. She and Kushina had to find the girl, after all, if it was about team work, then they needed the girl's help.

"I think Kakashi also fall for it," Kushina told her. Neither had seen the man, but both knew that he was going after Sasuke. Naruto was going to help Sasuke, they were going to help Sakura. One person to attack Kakashi, while the other would have to protected the pink haired moron.

"That was Sakura," Sasuke muttered to himself. He didn't know what the girl fall for, but he knew that he wasn't going to to be fooled by Kakashi's traps.

"So they trapped the area?" Kakashi asked himself. He should've known, Naruto didn't tell 'everything could happen', but pranking Uchiha wasn't the first thing on his mind when when boy had told him that. "Genjutsu and Sakura fall for it."

Sasuke looked at the tree behind him and saw his sensei reading a book, while leaning against the tree. He was better then Sakura and Natsumi. "I'm not the same as them."

"Say that after you have a bell." Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to have to do much, he sensed something when he walked into the clearing.

"I'm part of the Uchiha clan. The most power clan in this village," Sasuke said looking at him in the eye.

"So are the other two."

"They'll just get in my way."

"Nots not how you should talk about your clan head, now is it?" Kakashi asked. He had three clan heads, and he couldn't find any of them. "It might get you into trouble, more so since their your half-siblings."

"Clan head? I'm the clan's heir," Sasuke shouted.

"Yes, clan heir but not clan head," Kakashi told him. He knew that it was going to piss the boy off, hopefully long enough for the timer to ring. "Naruto's the clan head. His older then you by two years."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Team Seven

"You must be hungry," Kakashi said looking at Sakura. He was going to tie up either Sasuke or Natsumi, but Naruto and Kushina seemed to have read his contentions and pulled the two away from him. So he tied up Sakura, wondering what had changed her pink hair, along with everything else, to a bright neon blue. "All of you should just quit being shinobi."

"Hate saying this, but Naruto and I are already shinobi, you're not going to change that," Kushina said waving her hand at him. She was in front of Natsumi, while Naruto was in front of Sasuke, just in case he got any bright ideas. "And the giant talking carrot isn't going to change that."

"Giant talking carrot?"

"Yes, you're a giant talking carrot. This is what happens if come late," Naruto said nodding at his sister, who had took down her genjutsu. "The Akumu were better then the Uchiha when it came to genjutsu. "Remember anything can happen in a second, everything can happen in three hours."

"Don't talk back to sensei," Sakura said from her post. She wasn't hungry, she was used to not eating for two days.

"Shut up, blue bell," Natsumi growled pointing at her, before getting tipped on the back of the head. Kushina was starting to teach her some manners, in case she had to go undercover. Such as 'no pointing'. "But Kushina she was being -"

"I know, but lower yourself to her level," Kushina told her. She didn't care if they pink haired girl called her a slut, she will not lower herself to that girl's level. She might go lower on a battlefield, but honour and manners meant nothing, if it meant coming back alive. "Hatake , where you going to say something? Or do we have to guess?"

"Right," Kakashi said looking at his arm. He wondered when that happened, but he could ask them later. He had already passed Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi, only needing three for a team, but he had to give Sasuke another chance. Sakura he could sent back to the academy. "You never got the real meaning of this test."

"Real meaning?" Sakura asked looking at him with wide eyes. She might have thought she was cute, but while her face was neon blue. She just looked like a blue pole.

"The meaning behind this test."

"Meaning behind this test?"

"Dead weight the meanings team work," Kushina said rolling her eyes, as she took a scroll out of her bag.

"Isn't team work, what the Leaf Village is known for?" Naruto asked. He didn't know if the village was known for team work, he just knew Hashirama would've wanted that to be what the village was known for. "Isn't that the reason the first made this village, so the clans could work together."

"That's right. The five of you working together," Kakashi told me while showing them the four bells, reminding them of the items they failed to get. "You would've gotten them."

"What do you mean team work? There were only four bells!" Sakura yelled. How could they work together? She didn't know three of them, they were useless. "Even if had worked together in the end, one of us would've been send back."

"You still don't get it?" Kushina asked wondering how the heck, decided this girl was the smartest out of the year. "The bells weren't the point. I'm guessing in missions, team work, those you consider precious is more important then the mission?"

"The point was to work as a team," Naruto said. He would've tried, but he and Kushina were unknown elements. Sasuke might have turned on him if he had learned, that he was the clan head and not him. Which means that he would have to move in with them, and that he'd have to hire someone to clean the compound.

Hell, he knew that Natsumi might as well have been an unknown element. It wasn't the like the three talked to each other in class. Putting the highest two and the lowest in class only worked on paper, sure, it could work. Depending on who was on the team, but not this one.

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked. She was pissed, they knew the whole time and they didn't tell them? They sat back and watched them fail?"

"I'll give you one more chance, but after lunch I won't hold back. As much," Kakashi told them, causing Natsumi to mutter under her breath. "If anyone gives Sakura food, you'll fail. I make the rules around here."

When Kakashi disappeared Kushina stood up, walking over to the pole that Sakura was tied to. Sasuke glared at the raven in front of him, who didn't seem affected.

"Are you going to attack me?" Naruto asked if they were going to work together, then they didn't need to be fighting amongst themselves. That and he wasn't going to touch either of the bentos that Kakashi had left. His sister's cooking was better.

"No. Can't attack my clan's head," Sasuke muttered looking down at his white shorts and white shirt. He didn't know about Naruto, but his father and mother really didn't tell me much. "Not without getting into trouble."

"Don't think of it as a bad thing," Kushina said untying the knot, she could've just cut it, but she didn't want to waste kunai and this was more uncomfortable for Sakura. "It means no paperwork, along with no boring meetings. Also, Sasuke both Naruto and I are your half siblings. So..."

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at them two of them. He couldn't see his mother in either of them, but he could see some of his father. "Did father? He..."

"Yes, he had two more children. Sorry to break the news," Kushina told him, before looking at Sakura, she was at the last part of the rope. "Are you going to attack us, because if you are. I can tied this back up in five seconds."

"No, we're a team and if we want to pass," Sakura said. She hated the fact she was being pushed to work with someone she didn't like. All the other teams before them, were friends. So why didn't stay with hers and Sasuke? "We have to act like one."

"Here then," Natsumi said pushing her one of the bento's that Kushina had made. "We've had breakfast, Kushina made sure of that, she also made lunch. She really likes cooking."

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as appeared in a ginat cloud of smoke, his was glaring at all five of them, but only three looked at him with wide eyes. "You guys..."

Natsumi and Sakura sat down, bowing their heads. While Sasuke just looked at him, tenshing up like he was ready to defend himself. Naruto put his hand on his brother's knee, while Kushina put hers on both Sakura's and Natsumi's head.

"Pass."

"Did you have to give them heart attacks, or you just that twisted in the head?" Kushina asked looking at the two in front of her. Both hadn't opened their lunch. "Sakura, Natsumi eat... Now."

"I did."

"Pass?" Sakura asked while opening her lunch. Kushina had the same tone her mother did, when she had to do something, like clean her room as a child. "But how? We didn't do anything."

"Everyone else did what I told them," Kakashi said looking at the sky, remembering when he had to take this test with his team mates. "They were morons. A shinobi must see underneath the underneath."

"Here," Kushina said pushing on of the boxes he brought, in fact she pushed both of them to him. "Eat, and don't worry about lunch from now on. If you're like Iruke, then you won't have lunch, or you'll just eat what you've brought."

"Thanks," Kakashi told her, before going back to what he wanted to tell them. "Anyone who breaks the rules, are trash. But those who leave behind or betrays their comrades are lower then trash."

"So we pass?" Sakura repeated to herself. A smile on her face, Kakashi wasn't going to tell her that only she and Sasuke passed the second test, while the others passed the first.

"Great," Kushina said rolling her eyes. She looked at Sasuke, then Kakashi. "Hatake you're coming over for dinner. Sasuke, you're moving in."

"Why?" he asked her. For dinner he usually went to a bar, but he used that wasn't the only thing that was going to change. Like having a Genin team wasn't a big one.

"Neither you and Iruka can cook. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourselves killed," Kushina told him, as if daring him to question her. "And honestly I'm used to cooking for more then three, mostly. If you feel guilty then just leave money for food."

Sasuke just looked at her. Why was he moving in? He liked being at the compound, Naruto just shook his head. He didn't need his sister fighting with someone, before he could say anything, Naruto put his hand up.

"Sasuke you're part of the Uchiha clan," he told them shaking his head, yet again, and sighed. "So you'll leave with Kushina and myself. We talked to Natsumi about it, and she doesn't mind. Too much. Also your our otouto, so we're not going to leave you alone."

"Okay," Kakashi said nodding his head, before eating his rich. He was sure that she didn't want to waste food. All well, he'll try her cooking later. "Uzumaki compound?"

"Uzumaki compound," Natsumi agreed going back to her own lunch. Everyone just looked at her and finished their lunch. Kushina going with Sasuke, while Naruto went with Natsumi. While Sakura went to her parents she passed, since she was the only one of the team who wasn't an orphan.


End file.
